Twice as Crazy
by ElphabaROCKS
Summary: Elphaba finds the scarecrow at Kiamo Ko because he was sent ahead to spy on her, at least that's what she thinks. Obviously, she is not very happy. Fiyeraba. two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: A story that popped into my head while listening to Wicked (for the millionth time). Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not that Girl (for further information regarding whether or not I own it, see my other stories' disclaimers)**

Elphaba stormed through Kiamo Ko in a horrible mood. She flew up the stairs into her room and let the door slam closed behind her. Chistery watched her nervously as she walked quickly across the room and looked out the window down upon Oz.

"The little farm brat kills poor, sweet Nessarose," she said, clenching her fists in anger, Her eyes narrowed as she gazed across the Winkie Country. "Now she is coming here TO KILL ME!", she shouted out the window.

Just as she had spun around to tell Chistrey something, her magic told her of an intruder inside the library. As quick as a flash and as quiet as a shadow, Elphaba hurried back down the stairs into the library. As she hid behind a bookshelf to avoid being seen, she murmered some words under her breath and a dagger magically appeared in her hands.

Elphaba peeked out from behind the bookshelf to see you had dared to enter the Wicked Witch's Castle. It was the no-good, brainless scarecrow from the farm girl's little group of ragtag friends. Probably sent ahead to spy on her.

She laughed a long cackle and stepped out from behind the bookcase to face him. Upon seeing her, the scarecrow didn't scream or run, or even beg for mercy as people usually did. No, the scarecrow just stared at her. Elphaba noticed the expression on his face was not one of fear and terror, but one of deep and complete sadness. It also looked strangely familiar.

"What are you doing here scarecrow? Sent to spy on me?" she laughed another one of her terrible laughs, "I'd like to see you try!"

The scarecrow didn't react in any way, he just continued to stare at her, "What?" she snapped, slightly frustrated, "Expected me to be less crazy? Well sorry to disappoint you!"

"No," he said. The voice was also familiar to The Witch, though she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Well, what did you expect?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"For you to be crazier," the scarecrow said, his eyes never leaving her face.

Slightly uncomfortable at the intensity of his gaze, Elphaba turned slightly to an angle before responding, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"If I had experienced half the things you have, I'd be twice as insane."

She stared back at him for a long time. Shaking her head as if to clear it, she hissed, "You have no idea what I've been through scarecrow!"

"Oh but I do know, Elphaba,"he responded. She froze at the mention of her real name but did not say anything, so he continued, "You are guilty about running away with your former best friend's fiance and you miss her friendship terribly so. You are also grieving the loss of your dear sister and mad that her death was a trap to capture you." Elphaba was slightly frightened. How did the scarecrow know all of this? But she still didn't say a word and let him continue. "Mostly however, you are distressed and extremely sad about the loss of-"

"Don't say his name!" Elphaba hissed, her eyes flashing, the mention of Fiyero had brought her back down to earth and remember her voice. "I don't know who you think you are or where you get this information, but don't EVER mention him. For if you do again, I will run you through with this dagger and will not feel sorry for it!" she spat, glaring fiercely at him.

Then a thought stuck her. Why had she let him live up until now? Was it the familiar voice and face? Or perhaps the fact that he seemed to know about her whole life?

Whatever it was, she wouldn't stand for it anymore, besides, he was just going to go back to his little group and tell them everything that happened and how the Wicked Witch of the West had a soft spot. No, that certainly couldn't happen. So, without even thinking it over, Elphaba lifted her dagger in front of her and charged at him.

Now, the scarecrow never doubted for one minute that Elphaba actually would run him through with that knife. So he quickly leaped out of the way as she took a swipe at him. He stood back up and quickly ran away as she lunged again. Unfortunately, she was much faster than the scarecrow and, after many ducks, dodges, and weaving through bookshelves, she had cornered him.

Elphaba was completely mad with anger at this point. She raised the dagger his throat and felt magic pulsing through her, "Any last words scarecrow?"

He nodded slightly, careful to not let the dagger slit his neck, "Yes, I do have some."

"Well, spit them out! I haven't got all day!" she snarled.

"I'm sorry Elphie."

The dagger fell with a clatter to the floor between them

**Review and tell me: Leave it as a one-shot or continue it? Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AH HA! After a VERY long update wait (sorry!!!), I finally have the second chapter up. Sorry that its not my very best work, I don't have any excuses except I've been writing ALL day for tests, so I pretty tired of it. So, without further ado, the story:**

Elphaba's eyes widened, "How do you know that name?"

"What do you mean?" the scarecrow asked, raising his eyebrows in an awfully familiar way.

"Only two people have ever called me that, scarecrow. One will probably never speak to me again and the other is dead. So tell me, _how do you know that name?_" she hissed, looking more like a witch than ever before.

"Elphie," the scarecrow said again, "Elphaba Thropp Third Descending of Munchkinland. Went to the collage Shiz University to take care of your sister, Nessarose. You were forced to share a room with Galinda, later Glinda, Upland of the Upper Uplands, as she constantly reminded everyone. You eventually became best friends with her as the result of a publicly embarrassing prank played on you at the Ozdust Ballroom that involved your famous hat." he nodded at it.

"You were invited to the Emerald City by the Wizard of Oz himself, but upon learning the truth about the Animals, you fled. For two years, you evaded capture. Meanwhile, Glinda made her way up in the social ladder and became Glinda the Good."

"But, how in Oz do you know all of this? Who are you?" she asked.

"Haven't you figured it out by now?" the scarecrow asked sadly. "Come on Elphie, you're smarter than that."

Her eyes widened and she struggled to find words, "N-no, that's impossible. You-He died, I saw them take him away to be beaten. my spell fa-failed."

"It's me Elphaba, I swear it upon the straw in my head."

"I don't believe you," she snarled, "everything everyone has ever told me was a lie, why should this be any different?"

"It is!" he insisted. "How can I prove it Elphaba? I'll do anything!"

"You can't. Your not him, this is just some terribly cruel joke. He died and he can't come back, I know at least that much about death." She glared at him, "Get out."

"Bu-"

"I said to get out!" she screamed, he didn't refuse this time and quickly scampered out of the room. Elphaba slid to the floor and drew her knees to her chest, allowing her forehead to rest on them. She impatiently wiped a single tear away that became the first of many.

An unknown amount of time passed and the sky started to grow dim. Suddenly, a song drifted throughout the rooms, capturing her attention. It was so sweetly familiar to Elphaba that she subconsciously began to hum along. Drawn by the music, the Witch stood up and began to follow it, all the while still humming.

"Dancing through life, skimming the surface, gliding where turf is smooth...."

She turned a corner somewhere near the back of the castle to find the Scarecrow leaning against the wall, obviously the source of the song. Taking in a deep breath to calm herself, she looked him straight in the eyes. "Are you really him?" she whispered.

"I am, Elphie, I swear."

"Prove it. Tell me about yourself."

"I am Fiyero Tiggular, the Swankified Scadulatious Winkie Prince, at least I was. I loved you ever since we rescued a Lion Cub together the day that Dr. Dillamound was taken away. You made me realize that I was more than genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow. That, in fact, I was unhappy about my life and just used 'Dancing Through Life' as a mask. Mostly, you taught me how to look at things another way."

Elphaba's eyes widened in recognition of the last phrase. She flung herself into his arms and hugged him so tightly that most of the straw in his chest fell out. Quickly, she released him and helped gather the straw and put him back together. She held him at arms length and looked at his face, "W-what have I done to you?"

"You saved my life."

"But I turned you into a...a..." The realization seemed to hit Elphaba. Her eyes widened and she gasped, "The fireball! The poppies! Fiyero, I'm so sorry, I didn't kn-"

"Shhhh. It's alright..." he whispered, stroking her hair to sooth her.

"No! It's NOT alright! I almost killed you and the rest of your group. I-I wasn't thinking right. Those shoes were the only thing I had left to remember Nessa....to remember you..."

"I know, anyone else in your position that had gone through the things you had would have reacted the same way. Or, as I said earlier, worse. Considering the circumstances, your actually taking this quite well." He laughed a bit, "Besides, I always thought Maniacal Wicked Witches were rather attractive."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, a good sign that she was going back to normal, "Only you...." then her face turned serious, "What do we do now? I mean, I don't know if I can act Wicked now that I know your alive..."

His face broke out into a giant smile, "Actually, I do have a plan...."

**So, I think thats all I'm writing on this story. The only thing I could think to add would be them leaving Oz, but there is already so many of those.... Thanks again for reading and sorry about the wait!**

**Please review, I really really appreciate it.**


End file.
